A Date With Mark AND Dren?
by Shadow Danzer
Summary: The date had been going perfectly until I pointed to the haunted house. It all went down hill from there. At first I thought he was Mark...At the end, I didn't care. -English names in use, M for a reason,ichiXkish & ichiXMas-
1. House Of Horror

Our date had been going fine until I pointed to the haunted house

**Hey All, it's your most hated writer :P Okay another silly little story of mine; now the legal matters **

**I don't own Tokyo ew Mew, or Mew Mew Power or whatever you call it**

**I watch this show in ENGLISH…so the characters are called by their ENGLISH names (Zoey, Mark, Dren, etc)**

**Yes I know Dren backwards is nerd. Don't bother reviewing to tell me this.**

–**S3v3rusIsMin3- is my LOVELY beta.**

**We shall pretend for the sake of this story that Zoey is older. How much older is your call, just keep in mine Dren's about a year older then she is :D**

**I think that is it but if I remember anything else I'll be sure to add it. So see ya and please review :D**

_The date had been going perfectly until we went into the haunted house. I hate ghosts, I hate being scared. Have I mentioned how much I hate ghosts and being scared? At first I thought I would be okay, then the pictures appeared on the walls, then I lost sight of Mark. Fear was getting to me, eating away at me. The piano moved towards me, something white flew past me, and then it was all too much. I passed out._

It was black. No lights to light up where I was. Everything was black, but I could feel warm arms wrapped around me. Someone's hand was trailing through my hair, leaving a single trail of warmth.

"Mark?" I questioned the person. They didn't reply to me, instead soft lips brushed along my temple, making me whimper in surprise.

"Mark is that you? I'm kinda freaked out here."

I heard soft laughter and warm lips pressed against mine. Moving sensually, inviting me to join in. I was uncertain but opened my mouth all the same, feeling a warm tongue gently brush mine. The slow pace was starting to set me on fire, burning a trail through my veins. I could feel him leaning over me. The hand that previously had been in my hair trailed lower along my side, stopping at my skirt. Where it stopped, it circled gently, altering between a touch so light it almost wasn't there to pressing so hard I was sure it would bruise. The constant shift from one extreme to another was causing me to writhe and shiver under it's masterful touch. The mouth moved away from mine, leaving me gasping for air as random kisses were placed on my body; my nose, my cheek, my forehead, my chin. I could feel warm breath fanning across my face as the hand trailed up higher and then along my underwear.

"Mark, what are you doing?"

The same soft laughter as before and then he kissed me. Pressing his thumb against a spot that made me cry out, opening my mouth to his tongue. They moved in time, his thumb and tongue; pressing, swirling, pulling away as I arched against the touch. It was building up until I came, gasping for air as he drew back.

"Zoey!" I heard Mark's voice call out, but it sounded muffled and in the distance. I tensed reaching towards the person who's lips had only just pulled back from mine. Above me something began to glow blue in the darkness, fading into a startling gold that I'd seen only once before.

"Hey there Kitty Cat." My blood froze and I'm certain my heart skipped a beat. For the second time that day I passed out.


	2. Velvet, Coffee & Dark Chocolate

**Can you all forgive me for taking so long to put this up? I'm really sorry honest! Life has just been a bitch and left me without a computer for a while. Don't worry I'm making up for it I promise. Thanks to S3v3rusIsMin3 for being a great beta reader. That said read and review :D**

My eyes opened slowly. Mark's worried face hovered above me. '_Thank God! It was just a dream_.'

"Zoey? I'm glad your alright. You scared me for a bit there. You looked like you'd seen a ghost."

I felt blood drain from my face, leaving me light headed and dizzy as my chest constricted in fear.

"Was there anyone around me when you found me?" Mark frowned, as if he was irritated about something, though whether it was with me or not, I couldn't be sure.

"Now that you mention it, there was someone here. They had the weirdest hair. A sort of olive green colour." I could feel consciousness threatening to slip from me. '_No, no, no, please god no'_

"And it's stupid because I could have sworn he had pointed ears." Mark shook his head before helping me up, completely oblivious to my state of shock.

The screams ripped me from my train of thought and my head snapped up, eyes wide. People were everywhere; screaming, running, terrified. I felt something wrap around my hand and tug. As though on auto pilot, I followed Mark as he tugged me into the group.

"Come on Zoey run!"

Fear pulled at my heart. '_It's HIM. That jerk! He's behind this.'_ I knew I had to stop him, but to stop him meant I'd have to change. To change... '_I gotta get rid of Mark.'_ That's when I stumbled. I could feel his hand rip from mine, carried away by the sea of people even as I ducked behind the trees, calling out to my pendant to change. Then I stood, hiding behind a large tree, blending in as much as is possible when you're dressed in hot pink.

"I hope Mark isn't too mad at me" Subconsciously I began to nibble my bottom lip. Then I heard that smooth, smirking voice behind me.

"Why, I'm insulted. Didn't you tell him about us yet?" I spun around, wanting so desperately to get him with my claws as instinct told me I should. The alien boy leapt back, hovering ever so slightly out of my reach like a butterfly beyond the claws of a hunting cat. I hissed in frustration.

"You arrogant arse! You can't go around kissing girls just because you feel like it!"

An arrogant smirk, revealing pointed teeth that made the hair on my neck stand up and my cat side shiver at something I didn't understand. He seemed to notice my reaction as he moved closer until he was almost standing in front of me.

"But you see Kitty Cat, I don't kiss just anyone. I only kiss you."

My mouth was open to bite back with a snappy comment but I was silenced as his soft lips pressed onto mine. '_Velvet_.' The word crossed my mind briefly as he pulled away, still standing close to me. This close to his face I realized that his gold eyes also contained a slightly blue glow. Then I was hit with the reality of what he'd done. My foot was flying with a determination to kick some sense into his head but he'd gone, leaping back to stand, or rather hover, just beyond my reach.

"Get back down here so I can kick your arse properly!" Another one of those infuriating smirks passed across his face, the sunlight reflecting off his amused eyes.

"I like it when you're feisty." He called out before moving closer, his leg flying towards me before I registered it was coming.

Instinct took over, the will to survive burning brightly. '_Duck, kick, roll, block, punch, jump, flip, land, run, slide, kick, dodge.'_

It all passed in a blur, wind whipping around me as I struggled to hold onto the image of the quickly moving boy. The air around him rippled and I watched in shock as he vanished. Two arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me against a strong muscular chest. Fear over ruled all common sense. '_Scratch, kick, struggle, writhe.'_ His arms tightened. His breath hot as it brushed along my throat at his next words.

"I'd hold still if I was you Kitty Cat." The tingling sensation had hardly left my skin when I realized WHY he wanted me to hold still. _'What the hell is pressing against my arse?' _A soft laugh, his entire chest shaking with amusement. The same soft lips that so easily drew back in that damning smirk now brushed along my neck.

"That's a good kitten, now hold still or I'll end up taking you against a tree." My mouth dropped open as my body struggled to work out if the blood should be going to or from my face, settling on me looking mortified, but without blushing or lightheadedness. Then irrationality took over. I baited the beast.

"Let go of me!" '_Writhe, struggle, kick, scratch, arms wrapping around me tighter.'_

He gave a dangerously low groan in the back of his throat, one I wouldn't have heard had he not been resting his ear against one of my shadowy black ears, and then he moved, pressing my body into the large tree that not so long ago I'd been trying to hide behind. Soft lips trailed butterfly kisses along my neck, finding spots of sensitive skin that made me struggle in the alien's sure grip. He was pressing into my back even as he transferred both my hands into one of his. He was strong. I could feel that in the way he held me and the lean but muscular body that leaked warmth into my back. I tensed as his hand rested on my waist, feeling him at last stop his teasing touches on my neck and take a long breath, one that blew air along my spine and sent shivers down my back.

"What am I going to do with you Kitty Cat?" Still holding my hands in his, he turned me around, forcing me to look into his almost hypnotic eyes. I blinked and for a single moment could think clearly.

"What do you want from me?" That damning smirk, the soft twinkle in his eyes, the unabashed honesty in his voice as he answered nearly made me scream.

"What do I want from you? Everything."

Perhaps I would have screamed, if he hadn't covered my mouth with his, something about his mouth was addictive, blocking out all sight and sound, until I could only focus on one thing. '_Velvet, soft, rich velvet and as smooth as expensive coffee.'_ I felt his teeth drag along my lower lip and opened my mouth in surprise. His tongue soon slid against mine. '_He tastes like dark chocolate.' _His mouth left mine slowly as I stared at him blankly, still looking into his eyes.

"How do you do that? How do you make me forget about everything?" '_You make me forget I'm half cat. You make me forget about Mark. Mark? Oh SHIT, MARK!'_

The fog on my mind cleared as a picture of Mark's worried face swam before me.

"It was you in the fun house wasn't it?" I was lost in my own rant, I didn't even notice his facial expression anymore. "You tricked me! I thought you were Mark! I never would have…"

I trailed off as tears started in my eyes. Angry at myself I shook my head. '_I mustn't be weak in front of HIM_.' When I looked back at him, his eyes showed pain, as though something I'd said had hurt him. His spare hand, the one not restraining my wrists, reached up, brushing the hair off my face. I could do no more then stare stupidly at him, feeling the warmth of his hand brush the tears from my eyes.

"You know what kitten? I don't think that's true. I might have let you believe that I was this Mark person, in that fun house…But I could have you screaming my name if I really wanted to." I could feel my earlier irritation at this, arrogant, hovering, teleporting, lying, cheating, alien of male gender, growing.

This time when he lent forward to kiss me I turned, forcing him to kiss my cheek, hoping that the head clouding effect would be lessened or killed if he didn't touch his lips to mine. For a moment I thought I had won, that victory would be mine. I hadn't realized that by turning my head I gave him another target. My throat.

"Oh shit." I groaned, feeling his mouth begin on my exposed side. The mind fogging was back, bringing with it a startling clarity. '_The trees are so green_.' Soft teeth trailed along my tender skin, leaving a trail of fire and I arched into him without awareness._ 'This is so wrong, I should stop.'_ As though he'd read my mind he bit me, pressing his teeth hard enough that my knees threatened to give out but not hard enough to bleed, as if he had known it would happen, my cat side reacted. Arching into him, a purr grew at the back of my throat. I felt disgusted with myself. '_This is so wrong, I shouldn't do this. No, please, don't, stop…' _For a moment everything faded until all I could feel was Dren's body pressing against me, his mouth pressing against mine, and my body reacting like he was a drug. '…_Don't, stop. Please don't stop.'_ In that moment I was his.

My arms wrapping around his neck, his hands trailing down my sides, fingers spread taking in what curves I did have, blue gold eyes burning into mine. '_It all feels so right, so perfect.' _I hardly noticed as his hands slid under my dress, brushing along my underwear. The breathy moan that came from my throat felt beyond me. Almost as if I was a spectator in my own body, instinct had taken over. I was no longer in control. He knelt before me, pulling my underwear off, dragging them down my legs without touching me. At last they were off, yet he didn't stop, his mouth laid kisses up my legs. He was as seductive as the devil, causing me to arch into his touch, longing for his hands to touch my skin. I couldn't even bite back a moan as his hands dragged along my skin at an agonizingly slow pace, lifting my skirt until I was bare to the air. His hands wrapped around my thighs, pushing me back against the tree even as he lifted my weigh effortlessly off the ground. He pressed into the apex of my legs and I groaned. The friction of his pants enough to make shivers trail the full length of my body. '_The sweetest taste of sin.' T_he words ghosted through my mind only to be chased out as his lips met mine again.

"Say my name." A soft command, followed by a gentle push causing more friction, followed by a deep shuddering groan.

"Dren." Breathless, needy, wanting something that he was withholding, even though I didn't understand what I longed for. '_He will give it to me. He created this pain, he can take it away.' S_omething pressed against me and dully I realized he had freed himself, pushing into me with an ease that amazed me. Even still, the slight sting caused me to whimper. He was gentle, trailing kisses along my throat, across my eyes, on each temple, delicate, like a trusted and faithful lover. Until I shifted, pressing further down onto him, causing us both to gasp. The pace was set and a timeless dance was started, he pressed into me. All thought left my head and I was only aware of one thing, the constant, relentless pounding, the dark chocolate, coffee, velvet mouth that continued to litter all exposed skin with kisses. I was at his mercy. Like a volcano, building up, the pressure growing until I caved, my entire body arching and writhing even as I struggled to bring it under control. There was a sharp sting on my shoulder as his teeth sank into my skin, silencing his own cries even as I struggled to muffle my own.

"Dren." The overwhelming pressure was too much, darkness rose around me.


	3. Hypnotic Blue Gold Eyes

**Okay, this is the last chapter for this story and I hope you all enjoy it, this just wraps up the lose ends. Enjoy :D yes these are English names. SUCK IT UP. S3v3rusIsMin3 takes all credit for the lack of spelling and grammar mistakes. LOVE YOU GIRL. Anyway read and review :D **

I opened my eyes slowly. '_I've done way to much fainting today.'_

My head was resting on someone's leg and sure fingers were trailing through my hair, untangling it, brushing my ears even as a faint purr started in my throat again.

"Your awake Kitty Cat."

I tensed. _'Fuck no, please, no_.' As his finger trailed down one of my silky ears, the memories came crashing down on me. '_Velvet, coffee lips, a mouth that tastes like dark chocolate.'_ I pulled away.

"You bastard!" I leapt away from him, standing defensively as I eyed him off. There was a sting of pain between my legs and I became very quickly aware of my lack of underwear.

"You raped me, I'll kill you!" Dren stood slowly, leaning against a tree with a calmness I'd never seen before. His lips drew back slightly in that arrogant smirk I so desperately wanted to wipe off his face.

"It wasn't rape Kitten, you were calling my name, not the name of your precious boy toy." I was blushing. Then I heard it, a loud growl that reminded me of a lion. Fear gripped at me.

"Where are my friends?" Another smirk, those blue gold eyes flashing in the sunlight with joy and mirth.

"Fighting off one of my pets." I didn't wait for him to explain. Turning, I ran towards the sounds of the battle, leaping out into a clearing in time to see a large white paw flying towards me. '_Shit_.' Was my last thought before I was trapped, pinned below the demonic lion's paw as it's silver claws pressed into my back threatening to draw blood.

"Kitten I'm cut, don't you care about me at all?" There was a dark amusement in his eyes as he sat in front of me, trailing his fingers through my hair. I bit my tongue to stop the purr that wanted to come. Instead I snapped at his fingers, missing them as he drew back out of my reach.

"I'll never like you, I hate you!" I spat out viciously, struggling to free myself. The lion's weight pressed on my back and I cried out in pain, feeling blood trickle from now open wounds. Dren's fingers brushed the tears off my face. '_Is it my imagination or does he look…sad?'_

"Pity kitty, we could have had something special." '_Such beautiful words, tainted by his velvet lips, what could have been a beautiful moment ruined by my pain and anger.' _I blinked in surprise. '_Where in the hell did that come from?' _My thoughts were cut off as the lion pressed a little more weight down on my back forcing me to cry out. Even through my pain hazed mind I could still see Dren's blue gold eyes watching me with something akin to sadness. '_Would he regret killing me?'_

There was a shout and something blue hit the spot where only seconds ago Dren had been sitting. The weight was gone from my back and I struggled to stand only to be helped up by Bridget. There was another flash of blue and through it I saw Corina fire another arrow. The lion cried out in pain and shock, separating even as Mini mew ate the jellyfish like creature. I could feel Dren's eyes burning into my body and against my will I lifted my head to meet his gaze. '_Blue gold, hypnotic, burning into my soul.'_

Amusement burned in his eyes and even from this distance I could see another emotion. '_Joy? He's happy we won?'_ That smirk came again, showing his teeth to all of us. Then a mischievous wink.

"Till next time Kitty Cat." With a ripple he was gone, leaving me to stare blankly at the space he'd been standing in, deaf to the questions that were being rained upon me, I could only think of one thing. '_Till next time? There's going to be a next time?' _I knew I should be worried or angry, but for some reason I only felt a perverse happiness. '_Till next time it is… Dren.'_


End file.
